


CreativityTheEmotion Recounts but I've ascended beyond the need to write prose

by CreativityTheEmotion



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTheEmotion/pseuds/CreativityTheEmotion
Summary: It's the same thing as before, but now written in an objectively superior format of fiction. Oh, and I guess hypotheticals are fine; not just events that actually happened in my realm. Something that the apparition that we control calls "wonderland"? Weird.





	CreativityTheEmotion Recounts but I've ascended beyond the need to write prose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CreativityTheEmotion Recounts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054250) by [CreativityTheEmotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTheEmotion/pseuds/CreativityTheEmotion). 



EXT. ASBUSINESSMAGNET'S MIND - IMAGINATIONLAND

Anglophone Sadness and CreativityTheEmotion enter Imaginationland. The most notable feature is FLOATING ORBS, each around a meter in size and very close to the ground, almost entirely black but having a starfield pattern.

ANGLOPHONE SADNESS

So, what you're trying to get me excited about is black balls.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

Those aren't black balls! They're SELF-CONTAINED UNIVERSES. Each of them is associated with a work of fiction I'm a fan of or have written, like Doki Doki...

Her attention is called to the nearest orb.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION (CONT'D)

Oh my god, this is the Doki Doki orb, isn't it? I'm so excited to visit!

She jumps into the orb.

INT. DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB - CLUBROOM

The club is in session. SAYORI, NATSUKI, YURI, MONIKA and the MAIN CHARACTER are all here, discussing.

MONIKA

So, as I was saying, for the festival we'll need--

Suddenly, Creativity MATERIALIZES in front of them, slightly above the air, then drops to the floor.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

Hey, Literature Club!

SAYORI

Who are you?

NATSUKI

Get away, ya creep!

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

Okay, thanks, bye!

She does a slight jump, which makes her HOVER and DISAPPEAR.

EXT. ASBUSINESSMAGNET'S MIND - IMAGINATIONLAND

Creativity reappears in front of Anglophone Sadness.

ANGLOPHONE SADNESS

By your expression, I'm guessing it was, indeed, the Doki Doki orb.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

And it's not just that! Portal: The 4th Millennium, MarissaTheWriter, Calliope's Update Girl, Andersen's Mind, Bright yet Dark... You name it!

They begin hiking past the orbs when they find a box with only a single corridor attached, among all the Self-Contained Universes.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

Imaginationland is the best! No, seriously, it's the best. Nothing can ever top it. And because the universes are separate, I can write stories that only cross over minimally and only have a vague sense of being connected...

Creativity notices the box.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION (CONT'D)

That's not a universe.

The box turns out to be a room, much like the Doki Doki clubroom Creativity just visited. A human figure, with dark hair partly dyed purple, approaches her.

LORETA DIAMOND

You've got to help me! I can't front anymore, nor can I feel happy or sad, and I'm also stuck having neither a creative episode nor a writer's block episode and-

ANGLOPHONE SADNESS

Who are you?

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

(visibly annoyed)

Don't tell me you don't know the very person that we are controlling!

ANGLOPHONE SADNESS

But she can't exist here if she's out there!

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

Sure, she can!

ANGLOPHONE SADNESS

So, does Riley exist in her own mind too?

Creativity thinks to herself, then suddenly runs away, hopping over the Self-Contained Universes.

  
TRANSITION TO:

EXT. RILEY ANDERSEN'S MIND - IMAGINATIONLAND

Riley is jumping across the The Floor is Lava set.

RILEY

This is so much fun! Woohoo!

Suddenly, her attention is called to a white tower in the distance. She jumps across the rest of the set and stops to look at it.

RILEY (CONT'D)

I wish I could go there. I guess I need a rocket.

As she says those words, Bing Bong's rocket materializes under Riley's feet. She grabs it by the handle and begins singing.

RILEY (CONT'D)

What's the song that you will say?  
Bing Bong, Bing Bong  
When you go to space today?  
Bing Bong, Bing Bong

INT. RILEY'S HEADQUARTERS

RILEY'S JOY

Why isn't Riley responding to any of our input? The console hasn't darkened, so it's not depression...

RILEY'S FEAR

Controls overriden! Red alert! Red alert! 23 19!

Suddenly, the Headquarters door swings open and Riley comes in; Bing Bong's rocket can be seen parked outside the window.

RILEY

Hey, guys!

RILEY'S JOY

Riley! You're here! But how- aren't you supposed to be out there?

RILEY

Oh, don't mind me, just daydreaming.

Just as before, Creativity materializes, interrupting the conversation in Headquarters. She quickly glances around.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

Okay, awesome, Riley's in here?

RILEY'S DISGUST

Hey, Joy! Nice outfit.

RILEY'S JOY

I'm not- I'm wearing the same thing I've always worn!

As Creativity has turned around, she finally spots Riley.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

...Seriously? Anyway, Riley's here, gotta report back.

She disappears.

RILEY'S FEAR

TWO INTRUDERS! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY, GUYS!

EXT. ASBUSINESSMAGNET'S MIND - IMAGINATIONLAND

Creativity reappears with Anglophone Sadness and Loreta, still standing where they used to be.

CREATIVITYTHEEMOTION

Yeah, I just checked, she does.


End file.
